dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of minor characters in Dragon Quest VI
Apnea The queen of Somnia of the other world, together she sleeps alongside King Somnus under a spell's influence. Eldress of Sorceria The reigning priestess of the sealed magical city of Sorceria. Knows the secret of Magic Burst. Seymour Sass The bigwig proprietor of the Chateau de Sass and backer of the Best-Dressed Contest. Has a keen eye for style, and will not accept anything less than FABULOUS! Max Wynne A smith, formerly of Dullerton, who could craft the finest arms in the world. Wynne lost his motivation at some point during his life and has taken residence in Despairia. Now an old and quick-tempered man, he is found sleeping in a shack at the edge of town with little raison d'etre. Only good news from home will bring him up from the depths of depression. Offers an old smoking pipe to show his wife. When the party relays to both Wynne and his wife that all is well, he will grant an armour piece of the player's choice and then open the town's armour shop. Cole An expert blacksmith who devoted his life to the search for the legendary arms, leaving behind his wife, Ethyl, and their daughter, Welda. Though he taught Welda the smithing trade, her abrasiveness comes from seemingly having been abandoned by her father. In reality, Cole sought a brighter future for both wife and child. Miralda The mirror princess of Swanstone Castle. Her strange circumstances are the subject of a macabre legend in the kingdom. Exists in the Dream World, but was abducted by the evil wizard Spiegel and tortured until she agrees to marry him. Either way, it is a no-win for her, as the legend says she dies. Ludwig van Swanstone wants to save her and break the mirror curse. Unda One of the mermaids. Her home is in an enclosed reef near Port Haven. Drifted off near Pescado and caught the fisherman Rod in a storm, badly hurt. Nursed him back to health, and has fallen in love with him, but also yearns to return home. Speaks in rhythmic poetry, as all mermaids do. Has a sister named Ova who has worried for her since her disappearance, Ludwig van Swanstone The reigning monarch of Swanstone Castle, keepers of a strange "mirror princess" from a time long past. His forbears saw the relic as something to be admired, but research of a grim legend passed down through the years tells him otherwise, so he keeps the mirror sealed in the castle basement. Believing the princess to be real--and in very real danger--he seeks Ra's mirror to free her. Franco A soldier of real-world Somnia, rapidly rising through the army's ranks behind Captain Rusty. Gets a call-up when Rusty is dismissed and Keating is ousted as Chancellor Keating Keating (Geban in fan translations) is the greedy chancellor of Somnia. He usurped the throne while the King and Queen of Somnia were sleeping. He puts taxes on everybody for no good reason, and everyone in Somnia hates him, but they are too afraid to speak up. He got rid of Captain Rusty for thinking that the Hero was the Real World's Prince of Somnia. In the Dream World, he is a rich person with a lot of money, and a bodyguard, who lives in Somnia's inn. After the King and Queen of Somnia woke up, the version of Keating in the Dream World was imprisoned by the Dream World's King Somnus. Evgenya and Ilya These two "windy" lover-thieves, nicknamed "The Tempest" and "The Cyclone" and raised in Amor, once dreamed of being the greatest thieves in the world, marveling in its many treasures. In their youth, they went spelunking to the north, but encountered a fearsome grrrgoyle and barely survived. The experience led Ilya into seclusion, leaving Evgenya to grow into a bitter old woman not fond of anyone asking for favours. She lives in the town chapel, cleaning to make ends meet. As he dives back into the past, the Hero discovers that the couple was in search of Ra's mirror and found the key before Ilya was attacked. Blood from their wounds flows downstream and taints the falls of Amor, leading to a local panic. The Hero then intervenes, killing the monster and saving the couple. Freed to reunite, the two find great joy when they gaze upon one another anew in the present day. Madame Luca Luminista Madame Luca is an elderly fortune teller and oneiromancer (dream-seer) who lives in her house southeast of Port Haven. Along with Milly, she aids the Hero and Carver to become visible. As a fortunteller, she can offer the party advice on where to head next. She is somehow able to trace a person's memories of the past, and uses this power to guide a person to understanding his or her true self. Howard The young prince of Howcastle, and the next in the kingdom's line of succession after his parents. Cowardly almost to a fault, he has made a habit of running from trouble at the first blush; hence, his playmates have dubbed him "Howard the Coward". As such, he has become a master of hide-and-seek games. His mother, the Queen, is extremely protective of him, which puts her at odds with the King. Before Howard becomes King himself, he must participate in a ritual baptism at Hallowed Hollow, a monster-infested cave south of the castle. King Zenith The wise and benevolent ruler of the Cloudsgate Citadel. His spirit has been sealed by the Dread Fiend Dhuran along with the other residents of the castle. When freed, he gives the party the means to reach the Dread Realm: Pegasus. Isaac and Benjamin These brothers are the Supreme Sages of legend, Isaac being the elder and Benjamin being the younger. Were taken to the Dread Realm so that their powers would be sealed from humanity, that they would never give heroes the keys to defeating Mortamor or leaving his domain. Isaac was imprisoned in the Prison of Sorrow, and his mind bound and tortured by Belleau and Cabot. Benjamin was held by Blackmar at Gallows Moor under threat of the guillotine. Though Isaac has the greater power between the pair, neither can exercise his abilities without the other; it is as strong a brotherly bond as none other in the world. Old Man and Lady Soren This elderly couple in Sorceria took in Ashlynn and raised her as their own, knowing full well that she was of deifacted lineage, more powerful than any other sorcerer in town. The pair can enchant textiles with ease, and made a flying carpet years ago. However, when the town was sealed by the Dread Fiends, both Ashlynn and the carpet were thrown clear of the sealing spell, and the rug lost its power. Once Gracos falls, can re-enchant the plush rug won at the Best-Dressed Contest. Poseidon The King of the Seas and the master of his domain, nothing seems to rattle him--except a Dread Fiend building his cursed castle right next door. He wants the party to serve Mortamor's minion with an eviction notice ASAP. Do this, and he will gladly point the heroes toward one of the four legendary arms. Buddy Buddy (Rand in the fan translation) s a young man who lives in Weaver's Peak. He wants to marry Tania. He calls the Hero "Buddy". Somnus The young and ever-active King of Somnia that seems to be on a restless quest for Murdaw. There seems to exist another world where the King appears to be older and under the influence of a spell of eternal slumber. Rod A fisherman from Pescado who went out to sea in a violent storm and was severely injured, Fortunately for him, the mermaid Unda had been nearby, herself lost far from home. She rescued him and later fell in love with him, and he with her. Makes nightly sojourns to the cove where Unda is stationed, bringing her all of the fish she can eat straight from the town fishmonger. Fears what would happen to Unda if she was ever to be caught, and so is extremely paranoid of anyone following him. Walks with a heavy limp as a result of his injuries, but can still detect when he is being watched. Rubiss The Goddess of this world; it is She who commands the Hero to proceed on his quest, and later Nevan to aid him. Her name and origins are left ambiguous so as not to reveal the plot. The Supreme Sages also possess the power to project their will from a distance. Welda The daughter of legendary blacksmith Cole, she lives in the rogues' town of Turnscote and has a deep love for her father, who died in his search for the Sword of Ramias. Has a brusque disposition toward visitors as a result of her parents' passing. Her father taught her the trade, but she would not ply it on account of her distaste for the tools of war. However, when she sees the Hero has actually found the sword and will use it for its noblest purpose, she agrees to reforge it. Sheila Sledge The proprietor of the Slimopolis, an arena where trained slimes compete for prizes and provide entertainment to the viewing public. Has two slimes competing: his champion Hammer and the rookie Goober Tania Tania is the young girl who claims to be the Hero's sister. She lives in Weaver's Peak with him at the beginning of the game. It is later revealed that she's not his real sister, but the truth is more complicated than that. Captain Rusty/Blade Blade (Soldi in the fan translation) is the captain of the Somnia army. In the other world, his name is Rusty (Tom in the fan translation). Tonnura Gerda The Snow Maiden. Lives secluded in a shrine near Mt. Snowhere, from which she is able to bend ice and snow to her will. Once saved a young man from a fierce blizzard, but forced him to keep her existence a secret in that if he revealed it, the town would be cursed. He did not keep his end, so she froze his village, save himself, in a perpetual storm for 50 years. Lifts the curse when she realizes her charge is old, miserable, and to the point of begging forgiveness. The Tress family ;Mr. and Mrs. Tress A couple living in real-world Clearvale, these two make a daily visit to the chapel for counseling with local cleric Pastor Bedthyme. Several years ago, they lost their son. ;Matthew "Matt" Tress The young son of the Tresses, who passed away due to an illness. This left his parents with a heavy, nigh-inconsolable grief that has persisted to the present day. Even as he was ill, he kept a vivid imagination and a sense of humor. Always dreamed of a bed that could sail the skies. Matt's dying wish was to possess an amulet of courage, crafted from a stone on a plateau north of Clearvale. Gives the party his flying bed when his wish is granted posthumously. Category:Dragon Quest VI lists * Category:Character lists